


Clasped Hands & Melting Snow

by FictionPenned



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Gen, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionPenned/pseuds/FictionPenned
Summary: Written for the Winter is Coming Exchange.
Relationships: Sansa Stark & Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Winter Is Coming... With 100 Words





	Clasped Hands & Melting Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Icicles cling to the roofs and eaves of Winterfell, marking the slow and measured retreat of winter. Though the air is still cold and the wind that howls through the walls still nips and bites at the skin, the long nights are slowly giving way to glorious days, hunger is giving way to satiation, and despair is giving way to hope. In that same vein, the initial wariness that existed between the Queen in the North and the Queen of the Six Kingdoms has begun to melt into genuine warmth.

"Winterfell is yours, Your Grace."

It is a greeting that can carry any number of sentiments. It can be loaded with secrets or overflowing with animosity. It can be hesitant and fearful or brisk and formal. 

On this particular occasion, however, it carries with it a broad smile and a degree of shared understanding, and the words are quickly followed by a pleased and enthusiastic embrace. 

Silver and auburn hair intermingle as laughter gathers in steaming clouds amidst the chilled morning air. 

"I have missed you, my friend." 

There is a grasping of gloved hands and a kind crinkling of violet eyes as the script falls away beneath Daenerys' tongue. 

Sansa's answer is as easy as a rustling of feathered wings:

"And I you." 


End file.
